Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead
by thefridaires
Summary: Logan and veronica post season 1. Logan and Veronica breaks up over the summer and are not on speaking terms ever since. Although they both very much love eachother. Veronica finds out that she is pregnant but the only person she has left is Duncan. How will she handle the pregnancy? will she tell Logan? What will Keith Mars have to say? Please R&R :D xx
1. nobody said it was easy

Disclaimer: i own nothing! English is my seacond language and I haven't really written anything in english for the past few years so bear with me!

This fanfic takes place post season 1, Logan and Veronica broke up during the summer. But things are a little bit then they are in the series. Felix was never murdered and logan never fought with the PCHrs. The reason veronica broke up with Logan was that he was acting out his emotions of anger towards his father. He was uncapable of handling the grief of the loss of his mother and Lilly. So he spent many nights partying and drinking to relief the pain, veronica laid awake many nights trying to get a hold of him wonering if he would come home a bloody mess. People around veronica started to worry and she realized that even though she loved him more than anything she could never save him.

Someone like you by adele was playing from the old radio in the kitchen. Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead. the song that always reminded her of Logan, would she ever find another person like him? Even though their relationship had been rocky the few months they spent together, he was always the perfect gentleman when they were together.

Veronica was pacing back and forth in the bathroom trying to calm herself down "can't be, can't be, I can't be.." she muttered to herself, as she slowly reached for another one of the test laid out on the bathroom sink. her third test, and as the two other ones it was positve. She was pregnant. She fell down on the floor putting her had to her knees and cried hysterically. She couldn't be a mother senior year of high school. How would she ever be able to tell her father? He would never look at her the same way again. And Logan, what would she tell him? They weren't really on speaking terms since that warm summer day in july 5 weeks ago when she decided to let go of him even though it broke her heart.

"My girlfriends dead,

My mother is dead,

My dad is a murderer

and the only person I care about is breaking up with me

and you think I'm having fun!?"

And then he smashed the lamp into the wall. His words the night she broke up always crept in to her head at night. She spent many nights crying herself to sleep and she knew this night was going to be no different.

"honey are you home?" Keith Mars joyful voice exclaimed from the hall.

"'I'm in the bathroom" she called back, putting all of the test in a bag and shoved them under bathtub for now. The worst thing about her father was the he always sensed when something was wrong. Being a former police officer and a PI he could always tell if someone was lying. She had no other choice than lying this time.

And as she predicted the interogation started as soon as she walked out of the bathroom. "honey, whats wrong?" he looked into her blodshoot eyes. "i'm here if you need to talk" She could hear the concern in his voice, and knew he only cared. How would she tell him his seventeen year old daughter who always been careful when it came to sex, was pregnant?

"I saw Logan today we had a quite unpleasant conversation, I just feel like being alone right know" she said hastly and went to her room. she laid down on her perfectly arranged bed and sobed in to her pillow.

The subject of logan had caused a slight driffting in their relationship. But Keith knew better than to psuh her, he let her heal her in her own time.

During the 17 years of her life, veronica hade been through alot of things: losing her mother to alchol. Losing her bestfriend and finally felt that she lost her love to alchol aswell. But this was something she didn't even know how to handle at all.

So this is more of an introduction of the story! hope you like it xx


	2. Things will never be the same

The hallways of nepunte high seemed the same as the had done every year, the new terrfied freshmens running around lost in the corridors while the new sophmores made fun of them, the yellow lockers, principal Clemmons looking suspiscious at all the students he didn't like which was, let's face it everyone except his own son, the 09ers running around like they owned the place, the pepp squad cheerleaders running around in their yellow outfits. But Veronica had the same feeling she felt last year when she was coming back after her father had accused jake kane for the murder of his own daughter. She had felt all alone, watching her house, family and friends wanishing and herself in a way to. At least she had gotten to know Wallace last year but now he was off in Chicago spending time with his dad and she wasn't really able to get a hold of him. Last year her bond with her dad had grown stronger after they had to survive in a town where everyone dispiced them, but her big secret, the lies, silence and abscences had only seperated them more then she ever thought possible. It teared her apart not being able to talk to him. Before she found out about the pregnancy she really felt that she would be fine in time, her feelings for logan would eventually pass and she would graduate and leave for stanford. Her dream since she started pre school, her dream that just grew further and further away as the days past and her belly grew. But the truth was she hadn't decided about the baby yet...

At least her first two weeks of school hadn't been involving any encounters with logan, she wouldn't know how to handle that even though a part of her didn't want anything else than knowing he was alright. Where had he been? rehab? had he left town? she thought to herself.

The only person she had been having any contact with was suprisingly Duncan who started showing up at her new job, _java the hut,_ after her break up with logan. He had decided to stay in Neptune for his last year of high school while his parents left for their house in Napa during all the commotion with the murder of Lilly. The to of them had become friends over the past month, sharing memories about lilly and past times. Duncan and Logans friendship had become strained after Veronica revealed logans father as lillys murderer. So Duncan didn't really hang with his former crowd, not that Duncan had any problems making friends, he was duncan kane after all.

"Hi!" Veronica jumped as she was half asleep in the cafeteria. "late night?" Duncan smiled kindly at her. "No I'm not ready for school yet I guess" she smiled back at him.

"Will we ever be, but soon enough we will never se this place again" he sighed but with a grin playing on his lips. "So what are you up to this weekend, would you possible be up for a movie?" he looked at her smiling again but then the expression in his eyes changed to worry "are you okay? you look really pale.." he started "um actually I feel a little bit sick so I think I might head home but maybe a reincheck for the movie?" veronica said as she pulled her leg over the bench and took her tray with her untouched mashed potatoes and sausage. "se ya around, veronica" She walked slowly until she was sure Duncan couldn't see her. then she ran to the restroom, hoovering over the toilet.

"Veronica, Veronica.., veronica!" Her dad threw her door the against the wall without the knock he usally had the curtisy to give her. "..dad?" She said with a sleepy voice and she opened her eyes slowly , she peered over to her alarm clock she had on her bedside. 6 pm, o crap she had been asleep since 10 when she ran off from school.

"get up, I need to talk to you, I'll you fix a cup of tea and I wan't you in the kitchen in five" his voice was firm and he was clearly upset. She got up of bed and as her dad pacing around in the kitchen talking to himself. "sit!" she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs .. "here" he pushed the old used police department cup that he loved so much towards her.

She had a sip of the chai tea and looked at her father in confusion. "I want you to just listen to me now. You never talk to me since you broke up with Logan, I feel like I don't know you anymore! you lie about were you are. Yes, I've been tracing your cell this past month, since never answer your phone when I call you. When I come home from work you are either away or sleeping the whole day. There was one time I used to have a receptionist and coworker at Mars inverstigations haven't seen her for weeks. For godsake Veronica!: whenever I try to talk to you, support you or help you.. you just leave. ...Who are you?

Today I got a call from your principal. I've gotten a few of those through the years about you sneaking around in the principals office. But Veronica, you started school two weeks ago and you already been skipping several classes and thoose you have been making an effort of attending you've been sleeping in.I'm beyond disapointed in you It's time for a change Veronica, I won't except this behaviour from you anymore. his voice had gone from being strict to practially screaming at her. He had never yelled at her in that tone, he had been upset with her before but never like this. Tears were burning behind her eyelid, she had trouble swallowing from the lump in her throat, she just wished more than anything that she could tell him everything and have him hugging her telling her it would be okay. "I know you loved that boy but it's time to move Veronica, Wake up, you can't throw away your life like this.. I won't let you. Because I love you too much"

Veronica ran in to her room grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. The tears were streaming down her face and she picked up her phone dialing the only person she could think of...

**So I really need to go to bed now even though I wish I could write the next chapter. I know this contains some mispellings and incorrect grammar but I hope you can see past it. Hope you like it and I would be very happy for some reviews. xx**


	3. I spend my whole life hiding my heart

Veronica woke up the next morning, she rolled to the other side of the king size bed of the Neptune grand events of yesterday night falls through her head, the big argument with her father. His facial expressen of disapointment in her, of disgust for her was still fixed on her retina and would most likely never disaper . Duncan excepting her with open arms when she knocked at his door with tears streaming down her face. It all came back to her and she had to fight the tears again. She glanced over at the red bright figures on the alarm clock bythe bedpost. 10.00, oh crap might as well stay at home for another day. What use would her high school graduation have if she wouldn't be able to go to college anyway.

She rolled out of the enormous bed and tossed out to the livingroom/kitchen were she found a little note on the kitchen table. "Good morning Sunshine! Hope you are feeling better. I didn't wan't to wake you up, I figured you wouldn't be up for school today. There is some food in the kitchen and if you need anything call me / Duncan" he had drawn a smiley face at the end of the message. She sighed and smiled. Sometimes Veronica pictured her life with Duncan. How things would have been: Lilly was still alive and with Logan she was with Duncan and the four of them had the time of their life in high school. It would have been a hell of a lot easier, they were on common ground, liked the same thing and didn't really have any arguments. He geniunely cared for her and always made her feel safe. The perfect boyfriend that so many girls would have loved to be with, but she wanted ehat she couldn't have.

Well all that didn't matter anymore, she felt the tears burning behind her eyelid and she rushed to the bathroom. Just standing there staring at her pale and swollen face, the gray worn out pirates tshirt that Duncan lend her last night to sleep in. Her father was totally right, he didn't know who she was anymore and neither did she. She fell down on the floor. Touching her belly "I guess it's you and me now, little one" The thought of keeping the baby terrfied her but in that instant she knew that was what she wanted to do.

A few hours larer Veronica was cocking some pasta and chicken like she always did on wednsdays for her father. The door to the suite opened and Duncans friendly eyes rested on hers "Are you feeling better today?" he smiled "Oh you are cocking I'll take that as a yes! It smells delicous, I'm starving" he said like she had never suprised him last night crying her heart out.

The meal was pretty quite until Duncan broke the silence "You know you can stay her as long as you would like. I don't really have any use for the extra bedroom anyways and having some extra company is always nice" "uum.. I would really appriate that" she sad quitely.

Would you like to watch a movie or something? Duncan asked, she nodded as a reply. They sat down in the sofa things were still a littble bit tense between them, Veronica lit candles when Duncan went back to the kitchen to get some snacks. "Veronica is there something you would like to tell me?" she swallwod hard "No, not really.." she replied. "I meant about last night?" he tried again but she just shook her head and looked down at the floor. Duncan started the movie. As they watched in silence, one could almost feel the tension in the room, Veronica felt as every piece of popcorn Duncan placed in his mouth echoed in her head along with all of the thought battleing in her head.

The movie came to its end and Veronica could not wait to get to bed. She was about to get up and go to the bathroom, he stopped her with a gentle touch on her arm and grabbed her and entwinging his hands with hers. She turned her head and met his gaze, and sat down next to him. He looked nervous, his hands fingering on his phone. "There is something a been wanting to tell you for a long time" his voice was shaking and he paused to look at her face. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you when I "broke up" with you, I was such a coward" he paused and looked down at his phone again "Its okay, I know now why you did it and you were forced to do it, you don't have to feel bad about it I'm over it now" She smiled, although she couldn't seem to figure out why he would want to bring this up again. "And after that when Lilly died and I just treated you like you didn't even exsisted" He just kept on rambeling as he didn't hear what she had just told him. "I loved you, really did.. and this past few weeks getting to know again I realized that I never really stoped"


End file.
